Project Nova
by Master Zero Raid
Summary: What Happens when Shinji founds out he has an older brother. Rated Mature for later chapters. A&S pairing
1. Brother?

Well after much thought I decided to write and evangelion fanfic. Now I know this has a high chance of sucking but what ever. On with the Fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or its characters.**

**

* * *

**It was the middle of the night in Tokyo-3 when a figure clad in a black cloak entered the city. The man took a look around the city, observing his new home. Once the man had his fill he began walking to his apartment. Once he arrived he went straight to his bedroom to go to sleep. One thought crossed his mind before he fell asleep "This is going to be fun."

**

* * *

Title: Project Nova**

**Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Author: Zero The Dark Knight**

**Chapter One: Brother?**

**

* * *

**" Third Child, Where is my Breakfast?" Scream a very annoyed Asuka. After not get a responses she went in the kitchen to find him. When she reached the kitchen she found her breakfast and her lunch sitting next to the stove with a note. She picked up the note a read it. _"Asuka, got call into nerv will meet you at school. –Shinji" Asuka_ just looked at the note turned around and through it away. "Baka" Was the only thing she said as she a sat down and ate her breakfast.

Once Asuka got to school she found Shinji sitting in his chair totally spacing out.

She decided to investigate, "Hey Shinji, what's wrong with you? Some girl turn you down?" she asks joking. "I wish it was that was it," answered Shinji "It would be a lot easier if it was." He continued to stare of into space. Asuka had never seen him like this; it hurt her that he was so unhappy. Though she would not admit it she had fall for him, but was to afraid to tell him. Just as she was about to ask him what is wrong their teacher come in to the room. " Class, As of today I am no longer your teacher. I have decided to retire, I would like to introduce you to your Mr. Zero Raid." Said the former teacher. As the name was said Shinji popped his head up and watched as a man around the age of eighteen walks into the room. His long silver white hair tied into a low ponytail. All the girls in the class were almost drooling over the new teacher; all except Asuka she was more worried about Shinji. The look of horror on his face said that he knew this person but she didn't know how.

At lunch Asuka decided to eat with Shinji in hopes to find out what was wrong.

"So Shinji why did you look so scared when Mr. Raid came into class?"

Asked Asuka. Shinji at this time was zoning out and didn't hear her question.

"Hello, earth to Shinji." Yelled Asuka, Shinji was brought out of his thoughts only to respond with "sorry." Asuka was about to ask her question again when Zero approached them. " Hello, you are Asuka right?" asked Zero. "Yes I am and this is Shinji." said Asuka motioning to the boy next to her. Zero smiled " We have already met,"

He looked to Shinji " What's Up Little Brother?"

* * *

Well that was interesting. I'm not very good at writing but i'm getting better and it's the only thing that keeps me bashing my head in at work. Well read and review, flames are welcome just don't burn me alive. Laterz 


	2. Rika

Wow thanks for the reviews, in all truth I thought no one would read this but people asked for more so as they say give the people what they want.

Disclaimer on chapter one

Last Chapter…

" Hello, you are Asuka right?" asked Zero. "Yes I am and this is Shinji." said Asuka motioning

to the boy next to her. Zero smiled " We have already met,"He looked to Shinji " So how is my Little Brother?

Title: Project Nova

Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Author: Zero The Dark Knight

Chapter Two:

Asuka just sat there wide-eyed in disbelief, " L-Little B-Brother?" she whispered looking from Shinji to Zero trying to figure what Zero was talking about. At seeing Asuka's confusion Zero asked, " What's wrong Asuka?" Asuka just looked at him "You two are brothers?" Zero laughed a little " Well we are actually half-brothers, though we have different Mothers we share the same bastard Father." Asuka dumbfounded she looked to Shinji, who at this time felt as small as a grain of rice, "Shinji is what Mr. Raid saying true?" Shinji looked down at his food and sighed, " Yes, I found out this morning when I was called into NERV. Dr. Akagi wanted to do some test to see if Mr. Raid and I are related, it came out positive that we are half-brothers by my Father."

Just as Asuka was about to ask Zero another question the bell rang for them to return to class. "Well its time to get back to class, ill see you two there." Zero turns and started walking to class. Shinji and Asuka fallowed shortly after.

Class was a little different with Zero teaching, where the old teacher would ramble on about life before Second Impact, Zero let his students ask questions about anything they wanted to know. It was about half-way through class when Hikari asked " Mr. Raid, could you tells us a little about yourself? I think all of us would like to know a little about our new teacher." Zero was surprised someone had asked about him but just smiled "Well lets see here, I'm eighteen, was born here in Toyko-3, I spent most of my life training in swordsmanship, hmmm that's about all I can think of right know." One of the girls in class ask a question that really caught Zero off guard " Mr. Raid, are you married or have a girlfriend?" Zero couldn't help but laugh, " No, I'm not married or have a girlfriend, but I…."

At that point the classroom door flew open and small girl around the age of five came running in crying and jumped up onto Zero. Zero picked the girl up into his arms "Rika, What's wrong?" The young girls cry slow as Zero sat her in the edge of his desk. She looked up to him and said "Daddy, the kids and school were making fun of me again. They said I was freak because my eyes are purple." Zero hugged the girl and told her it was ok and that she could stay here for the rest of the day. He turned to the class and announced "Class, I would like you to meet my daughter Rika. She is going to hang out here till class is over." The class was quite for a while till Rika spoke up "Daddy, I think you scared them." Zero laughed " Don't worry watch this" he winked to Rika "Class you have free time for the rest of the day, but you can not leave the school grounds" the class snapped out of there daze a cheered and went about chatting with each other.

After a little bit Shinji decided to go talk to Zero. Zero looked up from the paper he was playing tic-tac-toe on with Rika. "Shinji, what can I do for you?" Shinji was a little scared he had never really talked to Zero before and didn't know how to start a conversation. A look of concern passed over Zero "Shinji is everything alright?"

Shinji just looked down to his feet and responded "Everything if fine Mr. Raid, I just.."

"Shinji, you call me Zero" Shinji look up to see Zero smiling "Rika." The girl looked up to her father " Yes daddy". Zero looks at her "Rika, I would like you to meet someone. This is my little brother, your Uncle Shinji." Before Shinji knew it he was on the floor being attacked by his niece "Uncle Shinji! I'm happy to meet you, will you take me to the park after school." He smiled and said he would take her to the park. It wasn't until he heard whispers did he realizes the whole class had heard them taking and were staring at him. The only thought that went through his mind was 'Well this is just lovely'

Well there we go chapter 2 is done. I'm really staring to have fun writing this plus it keeps me from losing my mind at work. I'm thinking about pairing up someone with Zero, but im not sure who yet. If you have any thoughts on whom I would love to hear them. Well im out

Please remember to read and review

Laterz


	3. Lost in the dream: Shinji’s rage

Well guys I decided I was going to update for once I had given up writing due to the fact I think I suck. I have such great Ideas running through my head all the time but when I go to type them out they change from masterpiece to the equivalent of gendo in a bikini (something I know we never want to see. Ok now that I have more then likely scared you for life lets get this thing moving.

Disclaimer on chapter one

Last Chapter…

"Rika, I would like you to meet someone. This is my little brother, your Uncle Shinji." Before Shinji knew it he was on the floor being attacked by his niece "Uncle Shinji! I'm happy to meet you, will you take me to the park after school." He smiled and said he would take her to the park. It wasn't until he heard whispers did he realizes the whole class had heard them taking and were staring at him. The only thought that went through his mind was 'Well this is just lovely'

Title: Project Nova

Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Author: Master Zero Raid

Chapter Three: Lost in the dream: Shinji's rage

Class had ended and everyone had left. Currently our little group was on their way to a near by park, just chatting about nothing important. Once they arrived at the park Rika ran off to play on the slides. Shinji, Zero, and, Asuka just sat the and talk about class when Zero said "Damn Section 2 does not know how to hide. I mean if you just look around there has to be at least a dozen or two hiding around the park." Sure enough as the pilots looked around they could point out 18 men hiding in the trees, bushes, and behind trash cans. There as even one running with a dog which in truth would have worked fine but was constantly watching them and the dogs real owner was chasing him with was looked like an extremely heavy purse.

All the pilots could do was sweat drop at how stupid Section two could be. They were thinking about talking to Misato about get them some better training when Rika came running up crying. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Zero asked as pick her he picked here up into his arms. "These mean kids come up and started hurting me calling me a freak." she said as she cried in into Zero shoulder. Her cloths were dirty and a little torn, she was bleeding from a cut on her arm and a small gash on her forehead. Zero laid her on the bench him and the others were sitting on. He brought out a white cloth from is pocket and started to clean the blood off her wounds. After they were clean he stated to make weird signs with his hands. When he stopped his hands were glowing a soft green, he placed his hands on the cuts for about 30 seconds. When his hands stopped glowing he removed them from the cuts. "There we go good as new now lets go play ok." Zero said with a smile on his face.

For Shinji and Asuka they were just stunned, "_what was that and how did it heal those cuts." _they both thought. As if he could read their minds (he can but they don't know that) Zero said "it call mystic palm it's a medical jutsu. It forms a thin layer of healing chakra on my hands and allows me to heal minor wounds." Shinji was about to ask what chakra was when three boys about a year older then Shinji and Asuka walk up and started teasing Rika. "Ha-ha look at the freak with her purple eye and white hair." Said the first boy as he pushed Rika to the ground. "Yeah she looks like something you would see in a freak show next to the bearded lady." Lighted the second boy as he kick dirt on her. "Look I think she is going to cry again, what's wrong little freak are you go to run and cry to you mommy?" said the third boy.

Now if the three boys would have noticed, they would have seen Zero, Shinji, and Asuka looking very pissed off. Asuka was about to say something when the first boy pulled back his leg getting ready to kick Rika. Seeing this made something snap in Shinji, as the boy was about to kick Rika he run in an punched the first boy right in the side of the head knocking him out cold. The other two boys got over their shock fast and went in to attack Shinji, but he met them head on. After about three minutes there was only one boy who was still awake, but only long enough to hear Shinji with voice that would scare even Gendo "That's what you shitheads get for trying to hurt my niece ." Before kicking him right in the side of his head.

Asuka was in shock thinking "_Shinji Ikari just kicked the living crap out of guys bigger then him. I guess he isn't a weak as I thought he was."_


End file.
